Carson Thunder Shadow
The Carson Thunder Shadow is the upgraded variant of the Thunder Custom. The speed does not lower and it gets two more boost points. This helps with the acceleration problem and makes the Thunder Shadow a little bit better than its original. Everything else remains about the same as the car finds its uses mainly in the rougher Road Rage and Marked Man events found towards the end of the Elite License. It has also found a following in online races, as its weight is beneficial in some downhill races and a 10-rated aggression boost stat is nothing to sneeze at. Description As black as night and twice as frightening. The boost power on this baby is just phenomenal. As the saying goes, they can't outrun your Shadow. How to Unlock Win the Thunder Custom Burning Route. Resemblance It resembles a 1949-1951 Mercury Eight, the Hudson Hornet and many other "Lead Sleds" of the time period. The grill resembles that of the 1950 Corvette as these were commonly installed in vehicles like this. The matte black finish on this vehicle is also common on vehicles of this style. This vehicle also resembles the Classic Crasher C170 featured in Burnout Revenge and the Assassin in Burnout Dominator. Notes * In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update the Carson Thunder Shadow's speed stat was lowered from 8 to 6. * No custom paint options are available for this car. Only the Matte Black, Gold or Platinum finishes can be used. * During Online Cops and Robbers, the color of the Thunder Shadow will change to red. *Due to the design of the Thunder Custom and Thunder Shadow, only the lowest part of the front bumper below the grille can be removed from the car by damage. As in a lot of other Paradise cars the headlights are integrated into the front bumper somehow, the light beams the Thunder Shadow's headlights emits are attached to this small part of its bumper as opposed to the car itself, the front fenders (where the headlights are located) cannot be removed. This means that if one side of the bumper is dislodged, then the car's light beam will bounce around in time with the bumper, and often shine through the car's fender below the light itself. Also, it is sometimes possible to see the car's lights fall away when the bumper falls off - it is not possible to disable the lights except when the car's engine shuts off. *Another design flaw means the exhaust backboxes on the sides of the Thunder Custom and Thunder Shadow are invisibly attached to the underside of the car model in a similar manner to the headlight beams and the front bumper. When the car is damaged to such an extent that the exhaust pipes and/or the bodywork around the backboxes is moved, the backbox stays in position, sometimes with the exhaust sticking through it at the wrong angle, sometimes apparently floating in mid-air. *This is the fastest aggression car in the game, even whilst boosting, as it can reach 199 mph. * This car can be color glitched and it'll have a neon look to it.